GenerationTV Network
History 'Creating GenerationTV' On April 12, 2010, Ryan Broadcasting began to work on a new network to take the place of DTV/MyTV in the top 5 major networks, to join CTV, ERC, RTN and RBC. Daniel Jones became the CEO of the network, while Tina Wilkins became the chairman, Rhi Roberts was the business/marketing manager and Ryan Crim was the scheduler, however did oversee many of the other jobs. In May 2010, GenTV started to buy the US dramas and went out to find shows. By July, GenTV had all of it's show pilots ready, and picked the ones they wanted as series up in August 2010. GenerationTV started advertising as early as September 2010, with their first commercials being shown on RTN and RBC, fellow Ryan Broadcasting networks, and in January 2011, they were beginning to be shown on ERC and CTV plus other less-major networks and some cable networks. On April 3, 2011, Ryan Crim announced the programming schedule and series that would be on the network. On April 6, the network premiered officially, despite being on air for two days before. '2011-present: First Seasons' GenerationTV targets their programming to a younger audience, however some shows are questionably for older viewers. The network was hoping to become the 5th strongest of the "big 5" networks. On April 7, 2011, the GenerationTV official website was opened with information on the shows, schedule, blogs and competitions. On April 6, 2011, on it's premiere, an opening ceremony aired from 6:00pm RET until 9:00pm RET, when the first show premiered, that was the Hold On special one-hour season premiere. Until the following Tuesday, all of the shows that were airing on the network had their premiere episodes (April 7 - April 12, 2011). Among these were Freak Show, Body Of Proof, Shameless, Medical Hospital, Daisie Little, Station, Liam's Life and You Don't Know. Liam's Life was bought from MyTV so they could air new episodes of season two onwards. However, after the first week, GenTV suffered a decline due to the "big buzz" about the network was dropping, however they are still at a steady pace. On May 19, 2011, GenTV had their first upfront presentation just over a month since their launch. They decided to cancel You Don't Know and Shameless (even though still airing in the US) because of their low ratings. In the 2011-12 television season, due to ratings drops for most of the shows (minus Freak Show, Medical Hospital and 2 Broke Girls), GenerationTV have lowered their average and accept ratings below a 1.0, however, too low below 1.0 is not acceptable. They have similar, yet still higher ratings than The CW Television Network in the United States. Logos and marketing '"The New Generation"' The networks first and only marketing campaign to this date is "The New Generation." This is meaning that the shows on this network are for the new generation and they are a new generation of shows. 'Imaging and presentation' *GenTV displays the program credits on the bottom 1/3 of the screen along with GenTV logo and website address. The top 2/3 displays previews of upcoming programming from GenTV, local newscasts, or other local programming. *Most affiliates added their city or region to their new bugs. 'Multimedia' *From time to time, The CW airs short programming breaks called "Mini-Breaks" — to advertise one company's product during an entire commercial break. *On May 19, 2011, it was announced the episodes would stream online on the website from September 30, 2011. *From April 10, 2011, GenerationTV advertised RBC programming as they are members of the same company, however, on April 19, 2011, this was discontinued. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by GenerationTV '' The GenerationTV network airs a 12-hour primetime lineup Monday through Saturday nights from 8:00–10 p.m. RET. Outside of prime time, the network airs a Monday-Friday afternoon block from 3:00–5:00 p.m. RET and a five-hour Saturday morning kids/teens block. Altogether, the network programs 27 hours per week over six days. When the 2011-2012 television schedule begins, the 12-hour primetime lineup will be shortened to 10 because Saturday primetime programming will be discontinued. 'Children's programming''' On April 9, 2011, GenerationTV launched a Saturday morning kids and teens block that lasts for 5-hours from 7:00am to 12:00pm RET. It was originally names KidsTV, but was later changed to GenKids to sound more like GenerationTV. GenTV HD GenTV broadcasts all of their primetime programming in high definition, while the networks daytime and childrens programming is still broadcasted in standard deination. The network is available in HD on most of their full-power affiliates, while availability on those affiliates with subchannel or cable-exclusive affiliations varies by market; in some of these cases a standard definition signal is only available terrestrially, while the station offers an exclusive high definition feed to cable and satellite operators.